


Books and Looks

by HermioneGrangerPunchedMeInTheFace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, Creampie, Domme Tonks, Dream Sequence, F/F, Femslash, Gagged by magic and cocks, Lust Potions, Magic dick, Non-binary Tonks, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Ship: Tonmione, Slapping, Submissive Hermione, Throat Fucking, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGrangerPunchedMeInTheFace/pseuds/HermioneGrangerPunchedMeInTheFace
Summary: Hermione Granger has been dreaming about Tonks ever since she arrived at the Burrow. But her thoughts are more than that of an infatuated teenager and her desires almost too dark to have come from her prissy mind. A forced confession of those feelings leads to a night she'll never forget.





	1. Chapter 1

Only fifteen minutes had passed since Hermione had slipped away into Ginny’s bedroom for some peace and quiet to complete her homework in, but there had already been three explosions from Fred and George’s room and shouting from Mrs. Weasley when someone knocked over a stack of plates. Part of her suspected that this was all some sort of ruse, orchestrated by the twins to annoy her to death. The rest of her bemoaned the idea of not being able to finish her homework before a new school year started.

Just the thought of that made her stomach knot up. Professor Snape had assigned them a three page essay on the differences between an Animagi and a Metamorphmagi, intending to highlight the differences between what a potion could accomplish and what was inherent in gifted witches and wizards. But Hermione had hardly been able to write down more than an introduction into her essay!

Troubled, she looked back down at the textbook in her lap, her finger still pressed against the part of the passage that she had next to read.

> _Unlike Animagi, Metamorphmagi can take a wide variety of forms, changing their sex and age, potentially looking like anyone at all, or even simply changing a small feature of themselves like the shape of their nose. Animagi also transform at will, but only into one animal form determined by their inner traits._

Hermione read aloud to herself, her voice firm and determined as she hoped speaking the words would help them stick out in her mind. She must have read that passage fifteen times, already, without absorbing one word. Such was the power of the Burrow’s chaos.

Sighing, she picked up her quill and moved to dip it into her inkwell. At the very least, she could take notes on the textbook’s explanation of Animagi and Metamorphmagi and write the essay when things were a little quieter. Like in the middle of the night.

Before she could move her quill against the parchment, however, another ‘BOOM’ sounded out from Fred and George’s room, causing her to knock over the inkwell. A dark stain spread across her essay paper, and she scrambled to fix it.

“Oh no!” She gasped, trying to hold the inkwell so that it wouldn’t drip onto Ginny’s carpet. She held her free hand under it, as well, to catch any dripping and looked frantically around the room for something that could help her fix this mess before it got much worse.

Luckily for her, someone stepped into the room.

“Wotcher, Hermione!” Tonks said, brightly, as she closed the door behind her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand, pointing it at the mess that Hermione was frantically trying to contain. “Scourgify!”

Most of the ink vanished. Some remained to stain Hermione’s fingertips, however, and Tonks frowned as she itched her scalp with the tip of her wand.

“Er...sorry. I was never very good at cleaning spells. What are you doing up here, anyway?”

Hermione set the inkwell aside and flopped back onto her borrowed bed, giving Tonks a rueful look.

“I was trying to finish my homework. But I can’t concentrate. It’s too loud and the book I’m reading isn’t giving me much to work with. Definitely not enough for a three page essay.”

“Three pages?” Tonks asked, wrinkling her nose. “Well, maybe I can help! It’s been a while since I did homework, but I don’t have to patrol again for another few hours.”

“Oh, Tonks, no!” Hermione said, weakly. “I couldn’t ask you to - you’re already doing so much work to keep Harry safe. You must just want to have a lie in?”

“No, really!” She insisted, jumping down onto the bed next to Hermione and causing the younger witch to bounce, slightly. “What are you working on?”

Hermione pushed the book toward Tonks, pointing to the passage she was on.

“Professor Snape wants us to write an essay clarifying the differences between Animagi and Metamorphmagi, but there’s not much information on it.”

Tonks looked from the book to Hermione as though she’d grown a second head, her eyebrows arching.

“Oh, no.” She said, in a tone that was unusually dry. “If only you know someone who was a gifted metamorphmagus. Someone with pink hair and a charming personality. But where will we ever find someone who fits that incredibly specific description?”

Hermione blushed.

“I... I just didn’t want to bother you.” She muttered, looking away. She really had thought of asking Tonks for her input, but it seemed rude to speak with any of the Aurors. They were all looking increasingly rundown since their patrols around the burrow had increased. Keeping Harry safe was a full-time job. Hermione knew that better than anyone… except, perhaps, for Ron.

“I’m not bothered. I love talking about me!” Tonks said with a grin. She pushed the book onto the floor, ignoring Hermione’s soft, protesting squeak. “Go on. Ask me anything.”

“Umm…” Hermione hummed, sitting upright on the bed. She idly played with the hem of her sleeve, trying to think of where to begin. But, every time that she’d start to say anything, another sound would explode from a different part of the house and she’d lose her train of thought.

Finally, appearing to have had enough of this, Tonks pointed her wand at the door.

“Silentium mundi!”

Just like that, it was quiet. No more chatter from downstairs. No more explosions. Hermione looked at Tonks with awe, but was waved off before she could formulate the words to thank her.

“No, no. No need to thank me. Now, come on. Let’s tackle this homework!”

* * *

 

Tonks, as it turned out, was a fountain of knowledge with no real off switch. Hermione only had to prompt her with a few questions to get her going, and then spent the rest of the time frantically trying to keep up with the stories that Tonks was telling her. Her quill moved against the parchment so quickly that she was having a hard time reading her own handwriting, and could only pray that she’d be able to read it later, when it came time to actually write the essay.

“So my Auntie Marjorie nearly cried when she saw that my hair had been ‘cut off’. Batty old thing. I loved her dearly, but she was such a stickler for tradition, thought women should always have long, hair. She never liked the colours or the length that I kept it out. And my poor dad had a hard time explaining why he ‘let’ me ruin my hair so much.”

Hermione smiled, but it was somewhat strained. As helpful as Tonks was being, the long tangents she went on weren’t exactly essay worthy. She couldn’t imagine how many points Professor Snape would take away if she wrote about Tonks youthful mischief…and she didn’t want to. Resolved, she decided to ask another question to get the attention focused back on the topic.

“So, can a Metamorphmagus turn into an animal?” She asked, holding her quill at the ready.

“Oh, sure. But not all at once, like an Animagus. We have to do it bit by bit. It takes significant concentration and practice. I’ve only ever been able to get parts of my face. But I know there have been a few who can and do shift into animals. They like it better than being human, most of the time. And you can pick your own animal - not like with a potion that decides from how you act.”

“And you can look like anyone?” Hermione asked, as she finished scribbling down those notes. “Even if they’re not the same...gender as you?”

Tonks nodded.

“Metamorphmagi are classified as non-binary.” She said, speaking slowly now. “Some of us have a preference for a specific gender...some us don’t. I like being a lady, but I’ve been male a few times, too. I can change my bits however I please.”

Hermione looked up from her writing, suddenly curious...and already blushing at her next question, even before she’s asked it. Part of her wants to leave it unspoken and write her essay with the information she’d collected… but the rest of her was too curious not to ask.

“Could I see?” She asked, somewhat timidly.

“See what?” Tonks asked, confusion making her forehead crease.

Hermione’s blush grew brighter, the words stuck on her tongue. Had she really just asked that? It seemed so personal...but it was too late to take it back now.

“I was wondering if I could see you switch - never mind. If it’s too personal, forget I asked.”

“Oh, I don’t mind! People ask me all the time.” Tonks said, rising from the bed. “There’s just one thing...these jeans are a bit tight for a change in that area. Do you mind if I take them off?”

“Ah…”

Hermione gulped, her heart skipping a beat. Take them off? She wanted to...undress? It wasn’t as though she’d never seen a girl without clothes on. They had shared showers at Hogwarts, after all, and the Gryffindor Girls weren’t notorious for being shy in the dorms. But, somehow, this felt strange.

“Maybe you shouldn’t do it, if it’d make you uncomfortable?” Hermione suggested, deciding that the best thing to do was bow out of the request. What a silly thing to have asked, anyway. It’s not as though she’d never seen Tonks use her ability before. Her brightly pink hair was a testament to that. So why was she so intrigued by the idea of seeing her change into a different gender?

“No, No! I can do it!” Tonks said, eagerly. She was already unbuttoning her trousers and all of Hermione’s protests died in her throat. She watched, unable to look away, as Tonks dropped her pants onto the floor. She stood in only her shirt and panties, and Hermione squirmed against the bed.

“It’s really okay.” She said, weakly.

Tonks didn’t answer her. She had her face screwed up in concentration, the same way she did whenever she was changing her hair or nose. Hermione suddenly closed her eyes as it hit her that Tonks was about to change from bits that Hermione was familiar with, to some that she’d never even seen outside of books, before.

She didn’t open her eyes again until Tonks reached out and touched her face.

“Hermione?” She questioned.

Hermione opened her eyes...squeaking with surprise and scooting further onto the bed. Tonks panties had been pushed down to pool around her ankles and her...her…

Hermione looked up, to find that the upper half of Tonks was exactly the same. Pink hair, breasts, bright smile...and narrowed eyes. A chill went up her spine.

“Tonks…?” She asked, her voice faint. “I thought you were going to...to…”

“I told you that some of us are partial to one gender.” Tonks reminded her. She suddenly sounded colder than before. “I’m especially fond of my hair and tits. They’re quite nice. But, sometimes, upon request, I can enjoy having a prick.”

Hermione’s eyes instinctively dropped to Tonks’ crotch, where her new ‘bits’ were. She had an erection, Hermione suddenly realized. And that meant...oh god, oh god, oh god!

“That’s enough, Tonks.” She said, with her back pressed against the wall. “ I - I see what you mean. You can change back, now.”

“No, no!” Tonks said, stepping closer to the bed. “We’re only just getting into things. I wouldn’t feel like a very good teacher if we didn’t finish our lesson, Hermione. Some people think that a Metamorphmagus is only casting illusions - that their appearances haven’t really changed. Let’s debunk that now. Touch it.”

“What?!” Hermione gasped, her eyes darting to the bedroom door. Her heart was in her throat. Maybe she could make a run for it…?

“Don’t bother, Hermione. No one can hear us, either, and the door is locked. You won’t get far.”

Tonks cheerful tone sounded especially sinister.

“You asked me to change. You should appreciate my effort. Touch it.”

Trapped, Hermione reached out hesitantly. Her hand was shaking as she quickly brushed her fingertips against Tonks’ cock. She quickly drew her hand back, watching as it throbbed in response to even a featherlight brush.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Tonks said. Her own hand shot out, and she grabbed Hermione, forcing her to put her hand back on her prick. Tonks guided her to wrap her fingers around the throbbing member and stroke it. Terrified, Hermione started to jerk the Auror off.

Tonks moaned, tilting her head back. Hermione stared at the cock that she was stroking, wishing that she was anywhere but there. It was hard to even imagine herself away from the situation, however, because she kept noticing little things. Like, that Tonk’s pubic hair was the same pink as the hair on her head and that one of the thick veins on the underside of her member was pulsing.

“Tonks?” She said, her voice softly pleading. “I see that it’s real. Can I stop, please? I won’t tell anyone about this, I swear. I - MMPH!”

Tonks, fed up with Hermione’s begging, suddenly yanked her hand off of her cock and then shoved it into the younger witch’s mouth, forcing her to take every inch down her throat. Hermione gagged, her throat tightening around the head of Tonks huge dick, nearly getting the auror off right then and there. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep control, though, and started to rhythmically fuck Hermione Granger’s petulant mouth. She guided her head up and down her shaft, watching her tits bounce underneath her shirt.

She grabbed the hem of Hermione’s shirt, then, yanking it up and exposing her breasts.

“Silly little slut. It takes more than a hand job to get me off.”

To both of their surprise, Hermione started to bob her head up and down on her own. This could be over, Hermione thought to herself, if I just get her off. That’s all Tonks wants, right? I can handle this.

She opened her mouth wider, giving Tonks more room to shove her cock in and out of her mouth, hoping that would be good enough to get her to cum. Afterward...well, she’d deal with whatever happened. As long as it ended.

“That’s it, Hermione. Suck my dick. Suck it like the whore you are.”

Hermione’s eyes opened wide at the word ‘whore’, looking very much like she’d like to protest. She stopped moving her head but quickly learned not to do that when Tonk grabbed a fistful of her bushy hair and forced her to take more of her cock down her throat. She gagged again, feeling an unpleasant burn in the back of her throat.

Her tits bounced freely with all the effort she was putting into getting Tonks to cum, but she had other plans.

Tonks pulled Hermione back by her hair. A thin stream of pre-cum and saliva trailed from her lips to the throbbing head of her prick and she laughed as Hermione coughed, trying to get enough air into her lungs again.

  
“Take your shorts off, Hermione.” Tonks said.

Hermione squeaked in horror.

“No! No, please!”

“Either you take them off or I rip them off.” Tonks warned. “I’m just trying to help you with your homework.”

“Please...please, Tonks. I don’t want to.” Hermione cried, her eyes blurring with tears.

Impatient, Tonks shoved Hermione on her back on the bed and leaned over her, unbuttoning her shorts and ripping them off of her, so that Hermione was lying beneath her in only a pair of white cotton underwear and a shirt that was pulled up and over her tits.

The outline of her pussy was visible through the fabric and Tonks groaned as she started to stroke her cock over the younger girl.

“You think you can get your panties off yourself, Hermione, or do I have to rip those off next?”

Hermione reached with shaking hands for her underwear, sitting up so that she could push them down her legs.

Tonks moaned as she caught sight of Hermione’s pussy for the first time. There was a tuff of thick, curly hair above lips that were red and puffy. Her clit was swollen with the arousal that she’d been desperately trying to hide.

Arousal that she was still trying to hide. Hermione squeezed her legs together, trying to conceal herself from Tonks vision. It was no use. Tonks pounced on her, grabbing her by her hair and pulling her off of the bed. Hermione cried out in pain and Tonks forced her against the nearest wall. Tonks held her head flat against the wall with one hand, while her other reached around and squeezed her tits.

Tonks pushed her fat cock against Hermione’s wet pussy.

"No! Tonks, please! Please don’t!”

Tonks ignored her and shoved herself inside of Hermione, breaking through her hymen and burying herself balls deep in her slender body.

Hermione screamed in agony as Tonks mercilessly pounded her cock inside of her. There was no time for her to adjust to it. No time for her to get used to the feeling. And the louder she screamed, the harder that Tonks fucked her. Tonks balls slapped against Hermione’s ass with satisfying smack after smack.

  
Hermione struggled. She pushed back against Tonks, and screamed as loudly as she could until it felt like her throat was bleeding.

And then the dam broke.

“Yes! Yes, Tonks, fuck me!”

Hermione couldn’t stop the words from leaving her mouth. It was like some force inside of her was screaming them while she stood back and watched in horror. Only...she could feel every stroke of Tonks cock. Every pinch of her fingers against her nipples. It hurt and… and it also felt so good.

She started to move her ass back against Tonks, meeting her stroke for stroke. Charging at full speed toward her orgasm. She could feel it building up inside of her, egged on by Tonks’ rough treatment of her.

“That’s right, you nasty little whore.” Tonks hissed in her ear. “Move that ass.”

Hermione bucked back and forth, moaning and screaming. She was so close...so close…

“Hermione!”

“Yesss….”

“Hermione…”

“Oh god, yes… yes, please!”

“Hermione!

***

“Gah!”

Hermione sat upright in bed, nearly smacking her forehead against Tonks. She had been leaning over Hermione with a worried expression and staggered backward when she sat upright in bed, nearly tripping over herself.

“Tonks?” Hermione gasped out. She looked down at herself, disorientated by how dark the room suddenly was. She looked down at herself. She was still dressed in her clothes from this afternoon, and her textbook was lying open on the other end of the bed. She must have fallen asleep while studying…

“Are you okay?”

Tonks moved closer, looking worried.

“You were crying out in your sleep. I thought you might be having a nightmare.”

“No! I... I don’t remember what I was dreaming about. Sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“Don’t apologize!” Tonks interrupted, smiling kindly at her. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I’ve had a few nightmares myself. Are you sure you don’t remember anything? I’m a good listener, I promise.”

Hermione shifted against her bed, yanking the blankets over herself.

“I’m okay. Just tired, still. Ummm...maybe we can talk in the morning? If I remember, I mean.”

“Okay. Night, Hermione.”

Tonks slipped back out of the room, and Hermione slumped back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She didn’t have to move her hand between her legs to feel how wet she was between her thighs.

Sooner or later, she was going to have to deal with these feelings she was having for Tonks. She couldn’t keep having dreams like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic with this particular pairing, and it turned out much darker than I was planning for it to be. I guess Tonks is a domme underneath that bubble gum sweetness. Good reviews may unlock a part two where our ladies can actually get off. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was the last one to arrive at breakfast that morning which was both highly unusual and apparently concerning enough for Mrs. Weasley to ask her not once, not twice, but _three_ times if she was alright. Hermione answered her as cheerfully as she could, every time, but took a seat at the farthest end of the table, moodily pushing her sausages around on her plate to keep herself from staring at Tonks. 

Tonks was her usual bubblegum pink self, chatting animatedly with Kingsley about something that Hermione couldn’t quite hear. She seemed to be excited about whatever it was, but Kingsley was just nodding his head absently, clearly just trying to humor her. 

Hermione frowned, slumping down in her chair. Ever since she had arrived at the burrow and started trying to do that ridiculous assignment for Potions, Tonks had been all she could think about. All she could _dream_ about. Something about Tonks had struck her in a way that nothing else ever had and it was starting to take over every aspect of her life. Even now, as she half-heartedly took a bite of her rapidly cooling breakfast, she was fantasizing about knocking all of the dishes off of the table and screaming for Tonks to use her. 

It’d be so much better if no one else was there. If it was just her and Tonks. She would drag Hermione onto the floor, forcing her down onto her knees so that she was eye-level with Tonks’ massive prick. She’d rub it against her lips and as soon as Hermione opened her mouth to beg her not to do it, she’d shove every inch down her throat. It would be so wrong - so demeaning! To have someone’s member in her mouth, fucking her virgin throat against her will. Even more so that it was Tonks of all people...sweet, bubbly Tonks. The idea that she had a dominating side made Hermione feel all fluttery inside.

Would it be enough for her to fuck Hermione’s throat? To choke the younger witch with her cum? 

Of course not. As soon as Hermione had swallowed most of it, she’d drag her back up to her feet and force her to lie back on the table. Hermione would tell her no, but she wouldn’t mean it! Every inch of her body would be begging for Tonks’ cock and that would be obvious by how wet her pussy would be. Lower lips weeping for a chance to be ravaged. 

And she would be. Tonks would fuck her silly against the table. Owning her. Controlling her. Knocking every bit of sense out of her head. It would be a complete and total loss of control, something that Hermione desperately needed.

It would be so hot and so...so wrong.

Hermione blushed a shade of crimson, suddenly very glad that no one at the table could read minds, and jumped to her feet. 

“Ah…” 

She hummed when she realized that everyone was staring at her.

“Hermione, dear? Are you sure you’re feeling well?” Molly asked, a motherly concern in her expression. 

“I suppose I am feeling a bit off,” Hermione confessed, finally, deciding it was an easier out to admit to feeling strangely than it was to insist that she was fine. “I think I’m going to lie down for a bit longer...if that’s okay?”

“Of course!” 

Hermione moved quickly, shaking her head at Ron and Harry’s quizzical glances. She’d never be able to explain it to them. Instead, she just disappeared back up the stairs and stepped back into Ginny’s small bedroom, throwing herself down onto one of the guest beds and screaming into her pillow. 

Coming here had been a mistake. Obviously. Mum and Dad had expressed their sadness at never seeing her over holidays, anymore, and she’d gone anyway. Clearly, this was a punishment. Exactly what she deserved for being so selfish and only thinking of herself - now she was only capable of thinking of someone else! D-Doing _horrible_ things to her. 

Just like that, the thoughts were back again. Mental images of herself choking on Tonks cock. Of being held down and used as a cum rag. Hermione rolled over onto her back, her hand slipping down between her legs. 

The fabric of her pajama pants were thin, making it easier for her to touch herself. She started slowly, at first, rubbing her fingertips against her clit through the fabric of her pants and panties. Despite the barriers, her touch did help to soothe the ache. She slowly explored herself, finding the outline of her pussy lips and brushing her fingers against them, too, imaging that it was someone else’s hand. 

Not just anyone’s, though. Tonks’.

“Yess…” She whispered under her breath, her other hand sliding up her body to grab at her breast. “Yesss...Tonks, yes…”

With her eyes closed, she could convince herself that it was Tonks moving over her, learning her body, and overwhelming her with pleasure. Hermione’s hips rocked against her hand, achingly searching for more. 

Knock.

 

Knock.

 

Knock.

Hermione yanked her hands away from herself, ripping the blankets over her body and managing to utter a breathless ‘come in’ to whoever was on the other side of the door. She buried her face against the pillow, hoping to disguise her arousal flushed face as being heated from a budding fever. That should be enough to ward off Mrs. Weasley. 

But, when the door opened, it wasn’t Molly that peeked in. Hermione only got a glimpse of bright pink hair before she squeezed her eyes shut and nearly whimpered in humiliation. How long had Tonks been out there?! Had she heard any of that?! 

If she had, she didn’t let it on. She simply stepped in with a bright smile, knocking something off of Ginny’s dresser as she did and quickly scrambling to pick it up.

“Wotcher, Hermione!” She said, as she set the trinket back in its proper place. “Molly wanted to come up and see if you were feeling okay, but I volunteered to do it! So...how are you feeling?” 

She moved across the room and sat next to the bed. Hermione tensed, desperately hoping that there was no tangible evidence of what she had been doing that Tonks could possibly find.

“I…” Hermione said, swallowing back her fear. “I’m okay. I just feel a bit off, is all.” 

“Off how?” Tonks asked, leaning over her. She tried to imitate what Mrs. Weasley had done early, but pressing the back of her hand to Hermione’s forehead, but she didn’t seem to quite get what that was supposed to tell her. “Do you have a stomach ache? Or a fever?” 

Hermione chewed nervously on her bottom lip. Lying seemed like the easiest way to cover for her strange behaviour, but what would that entail? Tonks had a knack for being overly helpful and often in painful ways. She’d probably force Hermione to take unnecessary healing potions...and then everyone would know that she was lying, if she wasn’t killed by the grizzly side-effects. But what other option was there? 

“I don’t think I’m sick.” Hermione said, slowly. “At least, not with a virus. I’ve been having all of these strange thoughts and impulses. It’s making me feel...unwell.” 

Tonks’ brow furrowed and she stared at Hermione, who remained frozen against the bed. Slowly, she seemed to put together what the younger witch meant and a gentle smile curled her lips.

“I see,” She said, speaking quieter than she had before. “Well, Hermione...that’s normal. A girl your age - anyone your age, actually, starts feeling things that they don’t quite understand. Merlin knows that Hogwarts doesn’t do much to teach you, on that front. Very old fashioned, that place. Conservative to the bitter end. Which doesn’t do you much good.” 

Hermione sat up in bed, still keeping the blanket tight around herself. 

“I’m not sure what I’m feeling is normal,” She confessed in a breathless rush. She knew she shouldn’t be saying anything at all...but somehow Tonks’ gentle voice was giving her a confidence boost. “But I do know that it’s so unlike me. And very wrong.”

“Hermione!” Tonks said, shaking her head. “I promise, nothing you’re feeling is wrong. Here, let me prove it to you. Tell me what it is that you’ve been feeling. Go on. I won’t laugh or judge you, and then you’ll know that it’s not wrong.”

Hermione wasn’t sure if that logic made any sense. Actually, she was sure. And it didn’t. But somehow, the words were rising up to her lips anyway. This was her only chance, wasn’t? Her now or never. There wouldn’t be another time where she could make this confession and she knew it

“I think about you,” She said. Her voice trembled. “I think about you taking control over me.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them and Hermione watched with horror as Tonks eyes widened and her lips parted with shock.

“Oh.” She said, inching away from Hermione as though she couldn’t get up fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly a filler chapter, I'll admit. I was having a hard time switching from exposition to power play, so the next chapter will be where all of the smut happens. Brace yourselves for Tonks dominating our naive little witch.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione died a million cruel little deaths as Tonks moved away from her and she sat up straight in bed so quickly that her head started to spin and the blood drained from her face as pure, unadulterated panic took her over. Why had she said that? What could have possibly convinced her to say something so bold and...and stupid.

“I-”

Hermione started to speak, hoping to convince Tonks that it was just a joke. That she’d been lying or used her name because she was too embarrassed to admit who it really was. But Tonks was faster, silencing Hermione with a flick of her wand and a wordless spell. 

“I told you that you could tell me...I didn’t say you could speak after that,” Tonks reminded her. 

Hermione’s hand lifted to her mouth, clamping over it as though she might be able to feel a physical change to it. Invisible duct tape, maybe. She’d never had a Silencio charm cast on her, before. It didn’t hurt, like she’d always feared it might. But it wasn’t comfortable to not be able to speak, especially after making such a foolish confession. Why wouldn’t Tonks let her talk? 

“I don’t want to hear your lies, Hermione.” Tonks said, as though she’d read Hermione’s mind. “No excuses. No take backs. But I do have a confession of my own to make...I already knew you felt this way, ‘Mione. Last night, you weren’t just crying out in your sleep. You were saying my name. Over and over again. I thought you might just admit it, then, but you didn’t. You lied to me, instead.” 

Had she? Hermione strained to remember. It had been so late...and she hadn’t been able to think clearly. Her dream about Tonks had taken her breath away and dampened her inner thighs. How could she have possibly concentrated on what was being asked of her, then?

“You said you didn’t remember your dreams. I don’t like liars, Hermione. But I was going to let it go. Until you lied to Molly, this morning. Telling her that you just didn’t feel good when, in reality, you were thinking about me. Weren’t you?”

It was as though someone had dumped ice water in Hermione’s stomach. She was chilled to the core by Tonks’ words. Entirely unsettled by the cruelty in her tone. This wasn’t the woman that Hermione knew. Not by a longshot. Tonks, as she knew her, was sweet and kind. Over helpful and clumsy. 

But Tonks was also related to Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione suddenly remembered. And to Narcissa Malfoy. What had she just gotten herself into?!

“There is nothing wrong with your feelings, Hermione.” Tonks continued. She started to toy at the buttons of her muggle blouse, pulling until they started to pop open. One by one, Hermione could see more and more of the auror’s soft, pale skin. “That much is true...but I already knew that I had to punish you for your lying, lest you make a habit out of it.” 

_ Punish? _

That word stuck out to Hermione more than any of the other ones did and she started to inch closer to the wall, pressing her back against it as she pulled the blankets up to her chest. She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. There was nothing this could be if not another nightmare. 

Tonks’ shirt hit the ground. Her large tits were held up by her bra, but that was the next thing to go. They sagged slightly when released but her nipples were already hard. Hermione wasn’t sure if it was from the cold air or the arousal that she was surely feeling, but she was terrified just the same. 

“Do you know how I’m going to punish you?” 

Still mute, Hermione could only shake her head. 

“By giving you exactly what you asked for.”

Her trousers were gone. Tonks wore no knickers, but it was easy to see why. Her delicate pussy was replaced by a thick, veiny cock. Larger than Hermione had dreamed and more terrifying for it. It twitched and pre-cum glistened from its head. 

Hermione opened her mouth in a silent scream of protest. No matter what she’d dreamed, no matter what thoughts she’d had...this wasn’t what she wanted. Dreams of power play were much different than having all control ripped away from her and she reached for her own wand, unsure if she was going to hex Tonks or give herself her voice back so she could scream for help. 

She moved too slowly. Tonks fired a silent disarming charm, catching Hermione’s wand as it flew through the air.

She tossed it onto Ginny’s bed, her eyes narrowing at Hermione.

“Evanescet vestimenta sua!” She snapped, again pointing her wand at Hermione, whose clothes vanished. All she had left to cover her was the blanket that she was struggling to keep pressed to her body. No, no, no! This had to be a dream! 

Tonks reached out and grabbed the edge of the blanket that Hermione had been clinging to. It slid easily from her numb grasp and she tossed it aside, as well, leaving Hermione completely exposed and unarmed. 

“You could make this easier on yourself, Hermione." Tonks told her. She stepped closer to the bed, her free hand stroking her cock. "If you'd just accept your punishment."  


She grabbed Hermione by her ankle and pulled her off of the bed, throwing her onto the floor. Hermione hit the floor with a solid 'thump', and silently prayed that the noise was loud enough for someone downstairs to hear. Maybe someone would rescue her!

Tonks grabbed a fistful of Hermione's wild hair, pulling her up so that she was on her knees and eye-level with her prick. 

"Open your mouth."

Hermione pressed her lips tighter closed in defiance, stealing a glance at the door and listening for footsteps. Surely, someone was wondering what was going on? 

She didn't have much time to hope. Her act of defiance earned her a sharp slap across the face and her mouth opened in a 'O' of surprise, giving Tonks a chance to shove her cock down the younger witch's virgin throat.

The taste wasn't pleasant. That in itself was a sharp reminder that this wasn't a dream. Tonks' pre-cum was salty and her girth so thick that Hermione nearly vomited when the head of it smacked into the back of her throat. It wasn't nearly as easy as it had been in her dream, either. She couldn't figure out how to both breathe and take every inch down her throat. Her face turned red, but Tonks seemed entirely unbothered by that. 

She rocked her hips back and forth, fucking Hermione's mouth with reckless abandon and making soft, keening sounds. She was holding onto Hermione's hair with both hands, now, the tip of her wand digging against her skull. The only sound that came from Hermione was the wet sounds of her throat being fucked. The smack of Tonks' cock hitting her throat and sloshing of spit. It was enough for Tonks, though, as she came after only a few minutes of choking Hermione. 

Her cum was hot and thick, filling Hermione's mouth. It didn't have a pleasant taste and Hermione nearly gagged on that, as well, swallowing quickly just to get it over with. Some of it mixed with the drool that slipped past her swollen lips, though, and dripped down onto her breasts. 

Tonks laughed, reaching down and squeezing one of Hermione's tits roughly. Her fingers massaged the combination of saliva and cum into her skin. 

"You're a little cumslut, aren't you?" She jeered, slapping her breast. "I didn't even have to tell you to swallow. You gobbled my prick and took every drop without because you wanted this."

If Hermione could have spoken, she would have protested. Or maybe cried out in pain as Tonks slapped her other breast, for good measure. 

"It's always the prissy ones," Tonks continued. "The ones who walk around like they have a broom up their arse, telling everyone how they can and can't behave. In fact, you remind me a little of a Ravenclaw Prefect I fucked up the arse in my fifth year. I told her I'd unlodge that stick after she tried to give me detention. She still comes around, sometimes, begging for more."

Hermione's breasts were starting to turn red, but Tonks was still slapping them. 

"That's going to be you, now. I'm going to rape your cunt and you're going to thank me afterwards because prim girls like you love my big cock."

Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears. At this point, she'd do anything if it meant that Tonks would just stop hitting her! It hurt so much to have her tender breasts smacked around. 

Finally showing her some mercy, Tonks pulled her up to her feet. She bowed her head, pressing a kiss to each of Hermione's abused tits and tickling her nose with her bright pink hair. Meanwhile, her free hand slid down her body, cupping her pussy. It was aching terribly, but Hermione hadn't noticed until Tonks started to touch her, having been to distracted by the pain of her breasts. 

She was wet, down there. She could tell by how easily Tonks' fingers slipped inside of her, pushing as far as her hymen would allow without breaking. Hermione's breathing quickened and she squirmed to try and get away. No, this wasn't fair! She'd already made Tonks cum with her mouth. Why wasn't that enough? Surely she didn't deserve to be defiled like this?

Whether she deserved it or not, Tonks was starting to spin her around. She shoved Hermione back down onto the bed and forced her to lift her hips up, exposing her weeping cunt. 

SMACK!

Tonks' hand landed against Hermione's left ass cheek, hard enough to leave a welt in the shape of a hand print. Tears silently slid down Hermione's cheeks. She couldn't take much more of this! 

Tonks started to slide the thick head of her cock against Hermione's slit, teasing her with it. Up and down. Up and down. Hermione pressed her face against the blanket to hide her silent moan. She couldn't let Tonks think that she was enjoying this, no matter how good it felt! She...she...

"Slut!" Tonks grunted out, lining herself up at Hermione's entrance and forcing herself inside. Hermione's entire body tensed, her throat growing taut with a silent scream that would never be heard. The pain was greater than Hermione could have ever imagined it being! Her legs stiffened and her teeth bit down on the blanket. There was no time to adjust. Tonks was already thrusting her hips, hitting Hermione's cervix over and over again. 

The combination of pain and pleasure was intense. Too much so for her to handle. She wanted to pull away, wanted to break free of the intrusion, but Tonks was holding too hard to her hips for her to move so much as an inch away. All she could do was lie there and take it. 

And she did take it. Every inch. 

"You like having me inside of you, don't you?" Tonks asked, grunting between every words. Her ballsack was smacking against Hermione's arse. "Don't pretend that you don't, Hermione. I can feel how wet you are. Your cunny was crying for me."

Hermione was crying too. Softly into the blankets. But her hips started to rock back against Tonks as the painful burning started to subside, giving her more room to for pleasure. Pleasure that she had to seek out herself. She thrust back against Tonks with all the might left in her small body, breasts rubbing against the coarse blanket and making her nipples hard. God, Tonks was right! She did like this! Her cock was so hard and so big! It pounded against places that Hermione didn't even know she had!

Suddenly, the spell that kept her quiet was gone and her silent moans became verbal ones, breaking the silence. 

"Tonks!" She gasped, as soon as she could. "Fuck me!" 

"I am, whore!" Tonks said, pulling on her hair and forcing Hermione to tilt her head back so she could kiss her. Tonks' tongue was as demanding as her thick prick, sliding against Hermione's. Her teeth nipped at her bottom lip and she growled into her mouth. "Say you like it."

"I like it!" Hermione whined. "I like it!"

"Say you're my whore. You're a slut for this magic dick, aren't you?"

"Yes! I'm your whore!" Hermione rasped out, enthusiastically. "I'm a slut for your dick!" 

"Beg me to rape you," Tonks growled. She shifted her hips and smacked harder against a particularly good spot inside of Hermione.

"Rape me! Use me like a slut, please!" Hermione whined, breathlessly, out of her mind with pleasure. 

Tonks moved faster inside of her. The change in speed was what finally pushed the young witch over the edge and she came with a gasp, clenching around Tonks' prick.

The older woman wasn't far behind and she held Hermione still as she dumped her load in her tight, young twat. Hermione could feel it inside of her and shuddered helplessly.

Tonks licked a trail down her spine, pulling out of her cunt with a slosh of liquid. Hermione could feel the cum trickling down her inner thighs.

"Stand up." Tonks ordered.

Hermione slowly got to her feet, her knees still weak and her face still streaked with tears. She turned to look at Tonks, apprehensively.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Tonks asked, softly.

"Y-yes. Thank you." Hermione croaked out.

Her breasts were still sore. As was her pussy and throat, but she somehow really meant her words of gratitude. That was unlike anything she'd ever experienced...and it was so, so good.

Tonks nodded once and her dick started to shrink, distorting until her lady bits were back in place. Her cunt was free of the hair that had decorated the base of her cock. Hermione didn't bother to ask how that worked, just squeezing her thighs together to keep the cum from leaking onto Ginny's floor. 

"If you're really grateful, you'll come here and bury your face between my thighs." Tonks said, mischievously. Her voice was no longer harsh as she laid back onto Ginny's bed and spread her legs wide. "You skipped out on most of breakfast, after all...come eat." 

Hermione staggered forward eagerly, kissing Tonks inner thigh. This was a life she could get used to...

* * *

Tonks grinned to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. One hand was wrapped in Hermione's hair and the other was grabbing her own tit as Granger fucked her cunt with her little tongue. That lust potion she'd stolen from Snape had really done the trick, and only at half dose! Maybe she'd give Ginny a whole dose...just to see if it'd speed up the results. The idea of having both girls made Tonks knees weak. But, until then -

"Keep licking, slut. Don't stop until you pass out."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official end of Hermione and Tonks' love affair. I have no immediate plans to continue with these two. BUT, I could be encouraged to explore them again, in the future, or maybe write a fic where Tonks dominates Ginny. If any of my readers want to rub one out to something like that you can send me a fic request on Tumblr or leave a glowing review here. 
> 
> Until then, we'll leave Hermione where she belongs. With her face between someone's thighs. 
> 
> -Angel


End file.
